Courage to Tell Love
by yuriOokami
Summary: The senshi of Courage must be true to herself and the one she loves.


So I know that some of you are still waiting on a new chapter the "Can't I Be Yours." Believe me I have been trying to write it but have been in a emotional writers block. But I promise I will be adding a new chapter soon.

Thou I love the pairing of Rei (Sailor Mars) and Minako (Sailor Venus). I am going to divert from that pairing because I am no Sailor Mars. I am however more closely in touched with Makoto (Sailor Jupiter). This here is a quick one-shot to express some feelings I have for my own Princess Venus. I hope that y'all like it.

I do not own any of Sailor Moon. And if you don't like the love between two women then I don't even know why you are reading anything I write.

* * *

Makoto knew this was not the way to tell this. But this was the one thing that she feared. Telling the truth to the person she cared so much about. So the only idea Makoto could come up with was to write it all down. Now whether she presented this letter to its intended recipient was a different matter entirely. But first off she had to actually but her words to paper. The brunette sat at her kitchen table and began the difficult task of writing her feeling.

…The letter in question….

Minako,

I know we have been like family for such a long time. You are the sister I never had and that means so much to me. Growing up alone, I never imagined what it would be like to have someone to lean on. Someone I could trust to be there for me when thing got hard. Or someone who would drag me back to the light when I wanted to disappear into the darkness.

But I have been dishonest to you. I see you give your love to so many. I know you are the Goddess of Love and therefore you share it willingly, dating so many men all the time. When I see this I just want to beat them all for hurting one of the kindest people I have ever met. But you tell me not to, that it is ok and that you were the one that treated them wrong. I truly can't see how that is true .

For when I look at you and see the joy you bring to our weird family. You are Rei's best friend, being the peace keeper between her and our clumpy, cry baby princess. You are the more logical and rational one out of us common minded scouts, that can keep up to some degree with Ami. You are the leader that keeps the outers tied to us and help Setsuna explain our past to us. You are also the one that can relate, clam, cry with and laugh with our Moon Princess, like the twin that you are to her. To me you are the sunshine of my whole world.

Minako I have been a coward but I have to be true to my planet seeing as I am the Goddess of courage. For years now I have had a feeling building within me when it comes to you. At first it was just friendship that moved to admiration then love of family. But as I have seen you live your life and have grown even closer to you. I see that it has past all those levels. You have protected me in battle, heart ache and in life. But now I want to protect the one I love. Yes Minako Aino, I Makoto Kino am in love with you.

I bet you will not feel the same for me as I do you. For I see the way you glace at Rei when you think no one is looking. How you hide your feelings for her by dating so many men. That's why you say you treated them wrong. I kinda feel jealous of Rei and all those guys. But no matter I can no longer hide these feelings. You are the reason I smile most days. The reason I continue to fight. I hope you don't feel weird to be around me now that you know. That you won't distance yourself from me. But if that is what you think best then I will deal with it. All I wish is for your happiness.

With all the love that the universe holds,

Makoto

….….End of Letter…

Makoto slowly lifted her pen from the letter she had been writing. Tears started to run down her cheeks. She had just admitted to herself that she was truly in love with Minako. And that she knew The love goddess would most likely not return her feelings. The Thunder senshei stared down at the piece of paper that sat in front of her. Should she just ripe it up and pretend that she never wrote it, that she had admitted nothing. Should she give it to its recipient and in doing so face the consequences? Makoto just didn't know what to do. She looked up at the clock that sat on the wall of the kitchen. It was getting close to their meeting time at the shrine. She sighed and folded up the latter stuffing it into her green hoodie pocket.

'I will just have to figure it out on my way there. If I'm late I won't hear the end of it from Rei.'

The others were at the shrine by the time Makoto got there. As she walked in to Rei's room she say that everyone had started in on their normal activities. Ami and Rei were studying, Usagi was reading one of Rei's mangas, and Minako was reading a celebrity magazine. The late comer looked for a seat and say that the only one left was that next to Minako. Makoto took a deep breath and took the seat, stuffing a hand into her pocket grabbing tight to the folded paper within it. With her other hand she took out her homework and began to work.

After an hour Usagi let out a loud yawn, to which snapped everyone out of their activities. Ami looked at the clock and noticed the late hour fast approaching closing her book she smiled "I better head home it's getting late and we all have school tomorrow."

Everyone agreed with the blue haired girl and started to pack up. Makoto knew she had to make the choice now, whether to give Minako the letter or not. She stared at the blonde leaders open bag in deep thought.

"Makoto are you ok your staring off?" The brunette quickly looked up at the blonde.

"Um. Ya I'm ok just was thinking about something, nothing to worry about promise." Minako looked questioningly at the girl. But choose not to push farther and just nodded, and continued to gather her things. Makoto had to do it now. She stood up and cleared her throat. "Well I'll be leaving first then." She bent down to pick up her bag that sat next to Minako's. Reaching just a little off target for her bag, with something in her hand. As she straightens back up she held a breath not letting it go till she was out of the room.

'Well now it is all up to the gods the watch over us. I can only hope my courage was right to follow.' Makoto thought to herself as she made her way home. Her hands in her now empty hoodie pocket.

What will Minako think of this letter of love? Well that is a mystery even to me at this point. When Venus response the Jupiter I will let y'all know. Till then let me know what you think.


End file.
